<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cassunzel day one by JustATransBuddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115358">Cassunzel day one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy'>JustATransBuddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, also the magical elliments are from the dragon prince, idk what else to tag, this is basically a cassunzel movie au but cass is a half elf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATransBuddy/pseuds/JustATransBuddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I said in the tags this is a movie au but cass is a half elf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this I don't even know how long ago but I decided to post it anyway. I originally had planned more chapters and I have the beginning of a second one but I don't have motivation to finish it so I'm probably not going to post that, but if you want me to I can. It's basically the plot of the dragon prince but with cassunzel. I'm cringing hard rn. I wrote this a while ago so there could be spelling or grammar mistakes but I can't be bothered to reread this mess (I'd need some alcohol for that). Also the writing might be rly bad, I've gotten better in I swear! I just haven't gotten around to posting those better written stories.</p><p>N E way I'll stop rambling now.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world of magic there waged a war fated to last forever, a war that began before anyone alive can remember. Some say it’s a pointless war. Until something once again went awry. The child of a human king got stolen in the dark of night. The five human kingdoms banned together to take something from the other side of equal value and killed the dragon king and crushed his only egg. This reminded people and creatures on both sides why it is they fought and the spark of war got reignited once again.</p><p> On the border between the two worlds lived a lonely human, or elf? Someone who truly lived between two worlds. Too elf-like for humans and a danger for the elfs.</p><p>She had been alone for nearly four years now. After she just got banished she didn’t know where to go, she wandered around the land for a while before she heard her village had once again gotten attacked. That’s when she realized what she needed to do. She couldn’t fight alongside her people but she could warn them. She may have been banished but there were still people she cared about in the village. So she decided to build herself a little cottage along the border near her village. She had some childhood friend she met with every month to give a report on the situation at the border and to discuss what signal to use when there was danger coming. This gave her a purpose, something to do to make her feel useful. So she kept doing it.</p><p>”Let’s go patrol the border.” She called Owl and he landed on the hilt of her sword and they were off into the still dark morning.</p><p> They walked for about an hour when she heard her stomach for the first time ans she decided to take a short break to eat. She took some bread out from her satchel and released Owl from her arm so he could search for his own food. She quietly ate her bread by the river after a couple minutes Owl returned with a mouse in his claws and landed on a tree branch to eat. When they were done they continued walking until past noon. When she heard footsteps from behind.</p><p>She quickly hid behind a tree and watched as a figure walked through the woods. The figure left towards the east, where the border was. She followed the stranger for a while when she noticed the stranger crossing the border and disappear from sight. She looked around for a while trying to locate the stranger. But she found nothing, the person couldn't have just disappeared. This was moonshadow elf territory and the stranger appeared human so there was just no way she could’ve just disappeared like that. She waited the rest of the day hoping the stranger would make an appearance. She contemplated staying the night but decided against it. She would return the next morning to the same spot hoping to see the stranger again.</p><p>She walked back to her little house and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of the stranger she’d seen.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She had been eagerly waiting when her mother called out for her name. She was ready to ask her to go see the floating lights, she was finally going to do it. So she almost ran to the window to let down her hair and pull mother up.</p><p>She welcomed her as usual and had to endure her ‘jokes’. She tried to bring up the subject a couple times but was interrupted every time. After singing for her mother she finally got to ask her.</p><p>”As I tried to say earlier, in two is my birthday. I’m turning 18 and I was wondering, what I wanted to ask was.” She started a couple times. “I want to go see the floating lights” She blurted out, and it felt good. “I was hoping you could take me to see the floating lights.”</p><p>”You mean the stars.” Mother dismissed.</p><p>”That’s the thing, stars are always constant. These appear every year on my birthday, only on my birthday”</p><p>Mother just stared at her so she continued. “I need to see them in person, not just from my window. I need to know what they are.”</p><p>”You want to go outside.” Mother said with a laugh. “Rapunzel look at you, as fragile as a flower. You know what’s out there. Monsters, murderers and thieves, the worst ones cursed with horns. You won’t last a day.” Mother said.</p><p>”Rapunzel?” Mother said and she acknowledged her. “Never ask to leave this tower again.” After that Mother left her alone, and she spend the rest of the day in her room.</p>
<h6></h6><p>The next morning she got up before the sun rose and sprinted to where she’d lost the stranger. When the sun had barely risen above the horizon the stranger appeared through what she always thought had been a rock covered with vines. She watched the stranger move west and that convinced her the stranger wasn’t a threat to her village. When she was sure the stranger was long gone she swiftly made her way to the vines and pushed them aside, revealing an entrance to a small cave. From  her position at the entrance she could see what lay beyond. She entered and let the vines fall back. She stood there in the shadow as she took in the sight before her. What took up most of her vision was a giant tower, behind it she spotted a waterfall.</p><p>Looking at the tower she had the most irrational urge to climb it. She knew in her head that there was no possible way that this tower and its inhabitants formed a threat to her village. But she told herself that maybe the human kingdoms had built this tower to spy on them, to plan their next attack. This gave her an excuse to see what was up there. As she walked up to the tower she briefly thought about the fact that someone could still be up there.</p><p>She walked around the tower looking for a door or a way in, but she couldn't find anything strengthening her suspicion of another person still being up there. </p><p>she took out her dagger strapped to her thighs and started to climb. She steadily made her way up and reached the only window. She climbed through and prepared her for an attack, but it was so dark inside it took her eyes too long to adjust and before she knew it she felt something collide with the back of her head and she fell to the ground. She remembered catching herself with her hands before passing out.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She had seen the stranger enter the little valley and quickly hid away. She looked around and grabbed a frying pan to use for defence. She closed the window on the roof making the tower dark. The only light coming from the big window. She hid in the shadows waiting for the stranger to enter. When they did she quickly hit them on the head with  her frying pan. She watched them fall to the ground, for a second she was scared the stranger might get up again but luckily they didn’t.</p><p>She carefully pulled the hood away the stranger was wearing and jumped back when she saw the horns. Her mother’s words ringing in her ears. Fear turned into pride as she realized she’d fought this ‘monster and won. Mother wouldn’t be able to tell that she wouldn’t make it after this. She could defend herself.</p><p>She tried many ways to get the ‘monster’ into her closet. and eventually she did. She’d surprise mother with it when she came home.</p><p>After hiding the ‘monster’ in the closet she spotted a satchel that belonged to the ‘monster’. She took it and opened it. Inside she found some weird looking bread and a knife. But it looked like a special knife, the scabbard intricately detailed with beautiful patterns, the hilt of the knife matched the decoration. She unsheathed the knife and saw the blade had some of the same detailing. She was still holding it when her mother called out for her. She quickly hid the satchel in a pot and rushed to pull mother up.</p><p>”Rapunzel I was feeling bad after our fight yesterday so I’m making hazelnut soup. Your favorite. Surprise!” Mother exclaimed.</p><p>”About that I have something to tell you, well actually show you.” She started.</p><p>”I hope you’re not still talking about the stars, because I really thought we’d dropped the issue.”</p><p>”Not starts, and getting to that. You say that I can’t handle myself out there.” She said before she got cut off again.</p><p>”Oh I know you can’t handle yourself out there.”</p><p>”But if you just” She started.</p><p>”Rapunzel we’re done talking about this.”</p><p>”But.”</p><p>”Enough with the lights Rapunzel. You are not leaving this tower. Ever!” Mother yelled at her.</p><p>This shocked her and she was forced to think about a different plan to see the floating lights.</p><p>”Great now I’m the bad guy.” Mother said as she sat down in a chair.</p><p>She thought for a while about a new plan, looking at her painting and back to the closet and devised a new plan.</p><p>”What I wanted to say is, I know what I want for my birthday now.”</p><p>”And what is that?”</p><p>”New paint, from those white seashells you once brought me.”</p><p>”That is a very long journey, almost three days time.”</p><p>”I just thought it would be better than the… stars.”</p><p>”You’ll be safe?” Mother asked as she got up to give her a hug.</p><p>”As long as I’m here I know I’ll be safe.”</p><p>So mother started gathering supplies for the trip, she watched her go before running to the wardrobe to let the stranger out.</p><p>She stood back as she opened the door and watched as the stranger fell on the floor. She tied them to a chair with her hair and waited for the stranger to wake up. When that took too long she asked Pascal to help. He tried slapping the stranger awake, poking them and eventually he found a way to wake them up.</p>
<h6></h6><p>When she woke up she looked around and was confused for a moment when memories from that morning came flooding in. She quickly scanned her environment for an exit. She noticed her arms and feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in, but when she looked at it again she saw it wasn’t rope that tied her to the chair but it was hair.</p><p>”What the hair.” She mumbled under her breath as she followed the trail of hear leading to a beam where she could make out a figure.</p><p>”Struggling.. struggling is pointless.” The figure said as she watched the figure move down from their position on the beam.</p><p>”I know why you’re here and I’m not afraid of you.” The figure said.</p><p>She remained quiet hoping she wouldn't upset her captor more</p><p>”Who are you and how did you find me?” The figure said stepping into the light.</p><p>For the first time she got a good look at her captor. She looked younger than her, all the hair was hers and she had a pet chameleon. She also looked a bit nervous like she’d never done this before.</p><p>She swallowed, took a breath and started talking. “My name is Cassandra, and I found this place while on patrol.”</p><p>”On patrol.” The girl said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>”Yes look, what’s your name?” She asked wanting to know as much as she could about the girl.</p><p>”Rapunzel”</p><p>”Look Rapunzel you must know about the war, I was on patrol to protect my people.”</p><p>”A war?” Rapunzel said.</p><p>”You don’t know about that.” She realized. “Believe me or not but there is a war going on, I just want to keep my people safe.” She said hoping Rapunzel could sympathize with her.</p><p>”So you’re not here to cut my hair? To sell it.” Rapunzel said as she walked around her chair threatening her with a frying pan.</p><p>”No, I only want to take my satchel and get out of here.” She said, she was starting to think maybe Rapunzel would let her go.</p><p>”Wait, where is my satchel?” She said as dread started to fill her body, it had  her father’s knife in it, it’s the only thing she had left of him.</p><p>”I’ve hidden it, where no one can find it.” At her words she looked around trying to look for potential hiding places but there were too many.</p><p>”So you don’t want my hair?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>”No. Why would I want your hair?” She said.</p><p>”You are speaking the truth?”</p><p>”Yes.”</p><p>Rapunzel then turned away to talk to her chameleon.</p><p>She trained her ear and caught glimpses of the conversation.</p><p>”I need someone to take me, I think we can trust her too.” She heard Rapunzel say.</p><p>When Rapunzel turned around again she pretended that she hadn't heard the conversation.</p><p>Rapunzel moved around the room to climb up on a mantel. She then pulled away a curtain to reveal a painting of the lanterns. She also spotted a small version of Rapunzel watching them longingly.</p><p>”Do you know what these are?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>”Yes, those are lanterns.” She explained.</p><p>”Tomorrow night they will light the nights sky with these lanterns, I want you to take me there, bring me back home and then, and only then will you get your satchel back.”</p><p>She went through her options and came to the conclusion that this was her best option. She could fight the girl as soon as she untied her but then she’d have to search the entire tower before getting knocked out again. Even if this was more dangerous, this seemed the best way to get her father’s knife back.</p><p>I take you to see the lanterns, bring you back here and you’ll give me back my satchel?”</p><p>”I promise, and when I make a promise I never ever break it.”</p><p>”Deal”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>She was climbing down the tower when Rapunzel let her hair out and started sliding down. She watched in awe as she watched the girl touch the ground. She wondered if she’d ever been outside before, judging by her reaction to everything probably not.</p><p>She watched as Rapunzel went through several existential crises, from loving being outside to feeling like a horrible daughter for not obeying her mother. Rapunzel was crying when she decided to talk to her. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.</p><p>”Hey are you doing alright?” She asked not really sure how to start a conversation. If they wanted to get to the castle before they released the lanterns they had to start moving, but she didn’t want to be insensitive, Rapunzel was clearly going through something.</p><p>”I don’t know, I love being outside but if my mother ever found out she’d kill me. I don’t want to feel guilty for having fun.”</p><p>”I get it.” She said and Rapunzel turned her head to look at her but she kept looking at the grass.</p><p>”You don’t want to upset your mother, but it’s your life in the end. You should get to do with it what you want.” She said.</p><p>”Is that how you got your horns?” Rapunzel asked and she got confused.</p><p>”What makes you say that?” She asked, wondering what was going on inside the other girls head.</p><p>”Mother said that everyone out here is a murderer and a thief, she said that the worst get cursed with horns.” Rapunzel explained, but she could see a hint of embarrassment as she said it.</p><p>At her words she started laughing, Rapunzel looked at her not understanding why she was laughing. “The things humans come up with to villainize us. Don’t worry you won’t get horns for not listening to your mother. I was born with them, I’m half elf.</p><p>”Elf?” Rapunzel said tilting her head.</p><p>”Moon elf to be exact but yeah.” After Rapunzel continued to look at her with question in her eyes she spoke up again.</p><p>”You don’t know about that either?” Rapunzel shook her head. “Dragons?” Again no. “Phoenix?” No. “Glow toad?” No. “Alright.” She said getting up.</p><p>”I’ll tell you everything while we’re walking okay?” She said extending her hand.</p><p>Rapunzel took her hand and she helped her up. They stood there for a moment looking into each others eyes and holding hands when they heard some rustling from the tree above them.</p><p>Rapunzel almost jumped in her arm when she realized who it was.</p><p>”Don’t worry Raps it’s just Owl.” She said as she let Rapunzel down and extended her arm. Owl swooped down onto her arm and she started to pet him.</p><p>”You have a pet owl? What’s their name” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>”Owl” She answered and was met with a skeptical look from rapunzel.</p><p>”It’s practical.” She shrugged guiding Owl to her shoulder. “Now let’s get moving.</p><p>Rapunzel started walking, but in the wrong direction. “We need to go this way.” She said as she took Rapunzel’s hand to lead her the right way.</p>
<h6></h6><p>”So Cass this war. Tell me about it.” She said.</p><p>”First off please don’t call me Cass, and this war is almost as old as time itself. No one truly knows why the war started, no one that was alive then is alive now to tell us. But many think it started because the humans were jealous of the magic we had and discovered a way to do it themselves. But their newfound magic came at a cost. In order to wield their magic they had to destroy magical life around them, which is why we call it dark magic.”</p><p>”So there’s more magic.” She said wondering about her own magic hair. Was that dark magic?</p><p>”Yes there is magic all around. But as you’ll see the closer we get to the lanterns the more you see and feel it disappear.We’ll need to steer clear of human villages when we cross the border.”</p><p>”Why?” She wondered, she could understand that they wouldn’t get along but what could happen</p><p>”Because of the war, people won’t want to see mee, or they do and hang my head on their wall. Besides I can’t exactly hide these.” Cass said talking about her horns. They may be smaller than her full elf friends of her age but still you can’t miss them.</p><p>”Can’t you wear your hood up?” She asked asked that could work.</p><p>”That’d just make me look suspicious, and even if it didn’t I’ve still got these.” Cass said as she wiped at the spot underneath her eyes where there were two lines going down, it kind of looked like war paint.  Cassandra also showed her her right hand. She looked at the gloved hand and immediately noticed only four fingers. And she thought that yes they may look a little bit different she still couldn’t understand why people would kill Cassandra.</p><p>They walked a little bit further when Cass announced they had crossed the border. She couldn't yet see a visible change between the two lands, had Cassandra not said it was there she wouldn’t have known it was there.</p><p>They had been walking for a while when she noticed she started to get hungry. She tried to ignore it for as long as she could but as soon as her stomach started to make audible sounds she knew she had to eat something.</p><p>”You need to eat.” Cass said as they came to a stop. She watched as Cassandra reached for her satchel but soon remembered it wasn’t there. She watched her sigh and remembered she saw some weird bread in the satchel.</p><p>”Right you had food in your stachel.” She said. “Sorry.”</p><p>”It’s alright we’ll figure something out. We’ll just have to take the risk and go to a human village, there’s one not far from here.” Cass said.</p><p>”Won’t that be dangerous?” She asked getting worried, she started to feel like this had all been a huge mistake again.</p><p>”Maybe not. I’ll just have to try to fit in.” Cass said as she wiped at her cheek, removing one of the lines, so it is paint she thought but only one side came off. She watched as Cassandra ripped her tunic to get a piece of cloth to cover her other eye. “I’ll just keep my hands in my pocket and hope they don’t notice.”</p><p>She followed as Cassandra led the way, she kind of felt bad she’s potentially putting her in danger just because she’s hungry.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They reached the edge of the village and took a moment to observe. She’d sent Owl out earlier to observe and see it would be safe.</p><p>They walked around to the main road and started walking into the village.</p><p>She paid close attention to the humans around them looking for any sign of suspicion. When she saw a pub she decided they’d best go there. She figured they’d be left alone and for everyone to be drunk.</p><p>She caught Rapunzel’s attention and guided her to the pub.</p><p>”Let me talk alright.” She said as she opened the door and led the way to a table in the back. ”Stay here and I’ll go get us some food.”</p><p>She walked over to the bar and tried to get the barmans attention. But before she could someone tapped on her shoulder, she assumed it was Rapunzel and ignored it. But then she was spun around by some man who held up a poster, a poster with her face and a bounty.</p><p>”Is this you?” He said. She quickly looked at Rapunzel then back at the man.</p><p>”No, leave me alone.” She said hoping he’d leave her alone, but she knew she’d failed.</p><p>The man pulled her hood away and ripped of the cloth over her eye and she knew she was done for. This was it, she’d end up on some human scumbags wall.</p><p>Then other people started paying attention to it all and wanted the bounty for themselves. The first man was getting ready to punch her.</p><p>She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable hit but it never came. Instead she heard Rapunzel’s voice.</p><p>”Stop it please. I need her to take me to see the floating lights because they are my dream, please find your humanity haven’t any of you ever had a dream?”</p><p>”We do, filthy elves don’t especially not dirty half breeds like her.” One man said.</p><p>”I had a dream once.” Another said and stared off into the distance as if he was remembering what it was.</p><p>She felt the grip on her loosen as others joined in in talking about their dreams.</p><p>”You bunch of saps, I’ll do it myself.” One man said and went to hit her but the others stopped him. It seemed like the man had taken his defeat and left the pub.</p><p>The men got them food and they ate as fast as they could, wanting to get out as soon as possible. These men may be nice to them but if word got out they could still be in a lot of trouble.</p><p>Just when they were about to leave the man from before came back but with a couple other people.</p><p>”See a filthy half breed.” The man said with a sickening grin. “Don’t worry the brothers aren’t far behind.</p><p>The name brothers seemed familiar but she didn’t have time to dwell on it.</p><p>”This way, we’ll hold them off.” A man said as he pulled a lever to open a secret passage in the floor.</p><p>”Thank you.” She said as she entered.</p><p>”Thank you.” Rapunzel said as she gave the man a soft kiss on the cheek.</p><p>”Go live your dream.” The man said as he closed the panel behind them.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They were walking in the tunnel as Cass held onto a lantern lighting their way.</p><p>”So Cass what’s your dream?” She asked wanting to know more about her.</p><p>”Again please don’t call me Cass and I don’t have time for dreams.” Cassandra said and she couldn’t really believe that, everyone must have a dream. “Growing up with a war going on my dad taught me to live in the here and now, to take care of myself. Besides my dream can’t ever come true.</p><p>”What is it.” She asked softly not wanting to upset her.</p><p>”To see my dad again, talk to him. But he’s dead so… yeah that won’t happen.” Cassandra said while avoiding her gaze.</p><p>”I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” She said feeling bad for brining it up.</p><p>”Don’t be most of them are good memories. He was a good man”</p><p>They walked in silence for a while before she spoke again. “Why are you being wanted?” She could see Cassandra stiffen a bit at her words.</p><p>”People think killing an elf is something to be proud of, a trophy. But killing a half elf would be the highest honor a hunter could get, besides killing a dragon, since there aren’t many of us. So that’s why hunters, like the brothers, put out bounties.”</p><p>”Well I think it’s stupid.” She said and that earned her a smile from Cass as they locked eyes for a moment. And now because she was smiling she could see little fangs. When Cassandra noticed she’d seen them she started blushing and hid them away, looking straight ahead again.</p><p>”Don’t it’s cute” She said without really thinking about it. Earning her another smile, her mouth closed this time.</p><p>Then they could hear a rumbling sound that they recognized as running. They quickly gathered all her hair and they started running.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They ran out of the tunnel and reached an area she recognized as the water dam.</p><p>They stopped right at the edge looking over the ravine. Behind them the villagers along with the brothers emerged.</p><p>She stood there lost for what to do, it was then that she realized she didn’t have her knives or her sword.</p><p>Then Rapunzel shoved her frying pan in her arms as she watched Rapunzel use her hair to swing across to the next platform. She hit one of the brothers with the frying pan when Rapunzel used her hair to help her swing across onto the gutter. The other brother kicked a beam loose from the dam and used it to walk across to Rapunzel.</p><p>”I’ve got you Raps, jump!” She yelled as she held onto her hair.</p><p>Rapunzel jumped and she landed in a puddle of water at the bottom of the ravine. She then used the gutter to slide down and jumped onto the ground right behind Rapunzel. That was when the dam broke and water started spilling into the ravine. They ran towards what they thought was an exit, but when she realised it wasn’t it was too late, they were trapped, a giant rock blocking their exit and water started filling the cave.</p><p>She tried diving down to see if there was a gap they could squeeze through but she couldn’t see anything. She tried moving the rocks but she cut her hand through her glove, she dove down one more time just to feel useful.</p><p>Rapunzel then tried to dive down but she stopped her.</p><p>”It’s no use, there’s no way out.” She said as she held her by the shoulders.</p><p>”This is all my fault. Mother was right, I never should’ve done this. I’m so sorry Cassandra.”</p><p>”Call me Cass.” She said with a smile looking at Rapunzel.</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment as the water kept rising, just enjoying each other's presence before they die.</p><p>”I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” Rapunzel said, and at first she thought she was joking but then she repeated herself.</p><p>”I have magic hair that glows when I sing.” And Rapunzel then started to sing as the water moved past their chins and they took their last breath of air before being fully submerged in water..</p><p>Rapunzel’s hair then started to glow just like she’d said. She let out some air in shock as this was something she’d never seen.</p><p>The hair went into one direction and there they started to pry away some rocks until finally they ended up in a river. They swam to the side and climbed on and she laid down on her back, her legs still in the water.</p><p>She laid there for a moment trying to process what had just happened.</p><p>”It really glows.” She muttered under her breath.</p><p>”I doesn’t just glow.” Rapunzel then said getting her attention.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They started making a campfire but she noticed how Cass hissed every time she tried to use one of her hands. “Cassandra, let me see your hand.” She asked as she worried about her friend.</p><p>”It’s fine.” Cass said but she knew Cass was in pain. She didn’t really know how but she could almost feel her pain, she guessed that was because she was very empathetic.</p><p>”Please let me see it. I care about you.” She said. That got her attention and Cass walked over to her to give her her hand.</p><p>She took Cass’s hand in her own and turned it around to see a pretty deep cut in the palm of her hand. “Oh Cassandra.”</p><p>”Like I said, it’s nothing.” For a moment she wondered if Cass really thought this was nothing and therefore had endured worse, but she quickly dropped the thought and went to help her friend.</p><p>”Sit and do nothing.” She ordered as she continued to make the campfire. She didn’t know how to start the fire so she had Cass tell her how and She did it.</p><p>”I did that.” She said as she stood there, hands on her hips. She was very content with herself for starting a fire.</p><p>”Now let’s heal you.” She said sitting down next to Cass on a tree root.</p><p>Cass just looked at her as she wondered what she meant by that.</p><p>”Don’t freak out okay?” She said as she took a strand of her hair and started wrapping it around Cass’s wounded hand. She then started to sing.</p>
<h6></h6><p>As she watched Rapunzel sing she saw her hair start to glow. It started at the top of her head and moved it’s way down her hair. She held her breath as Rapunzel continued the song.</p><p>When Rapunzel was done she opened her eyes again and searched her own. She slowly unwrapped her hand to find it fully healed.</p><p>”You have magic.” She said almost not believing it. It made sense, it’s why she had been feeling things.</p><p>”Kind of. Mother says when I was a baby people tried to cut it. Take it for themselves. But once it’s cut it turns brown and loses its power.” Rapunzel said while revealing a strand of brown hair. “A gift like that has to be protected.” Rapunzel said in a way as if she were repeating her mother. “That’s why mother never let me.. That’s why I never left..” Rapunzel started but turned away and she could feel the shame she was feeling.</p><p>”That’s why you never left that tower.” She finished for her and Rapunzel turned to look at her looking for anything indicating judgement.</p><p>”Are you still going to go back?” She asked, she hoped Rapunzel on her own would decide not to go back to realize her destiny and stay. But she hadn’t had the chance to drop any hints today, she’d have to do all of that tomorrow.</p><p>”No! Yes?” Rapunzel said, she then put her face in her hands. “It’s complicated.” Rapunzel said as she sat back up and ran her hands through her hair.</p><p>”So Cass.” Rapunzel said and she smiled, knowing what she meant.</p><p>”You’ve earned it.” She said still smiling at her and Rapunzel smiled back.</p><p>Then a thought crossed her mind on how Rapunzel had her magic and her face changed and she felt Rapunzel had noticed it too. “I’m going to get some more wood.” She said with a reassuring smile, wanting to collect her thoughts</p><p>She got up and started to walk. She remembered the story her dad had told her about the lost princess of corona. The king and queen were expecting their first child when the queen got seriously ill. The king had been desperate and had sent men out to steal a sundrop flower, grown once every thousand years by the sun elves. It had saved the lives of his wife and child. But not long after the birth the child was stolen and had been missing for almost 18 years. The flower had healing powers like Rapunzel’s, could she be?</p><p>If she was she wondered if the abilities the flower had were passed onto Rapunzel. That would explain why she as a human has magic that isn’t dark.</p><p>She took another moment to process this and then wondered if she should tell Rapunzel. Would she even believe her?</p><p>She decided against telling her now, she’d let her enjoy her dream coming true and then she’d talk to her about it. She wanted to make sure Rapunzel would have the best birthday, she deserved it. And then it hit her, had she started falling for this girl? Was that why she wanted to give her everything she deserved and more? No this was just something friends did for each other, she told herself. When had they become friends.</p><p>She walked back to their campsite. When she got closer she realised Rapunzel looked off. She put down the wood and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She seemed lost in thought and didn’t want to startle her.</p><p>”Hey” She said softly and Rapunzel turned around.</p><p>”Are you alright?” She asked.</p><p>”Yes I’m great, but a little tired I think I’m going to sleep now.”</p><p>”Okay, sleep tight.” She said as she watched Rapunzel layed down on the ground, wrapped up in her hair, next to the fire. She could tell something was off, but she didn’t really know what, she didn’t look sad or angry just off.</p><p>She spent a little while watching her sleep as she poked the fire, still trying to process what happened that day.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She watched Cass walk into the woods when she heard a voice.</p><p>”Oh Rapunzel dear, I’ve finally found you.” Mother said giving her a quick hug. “Quick while that monster is away.’</p><p>”No, mother. I am not going with you and she’s not a monster. You said everyone out here was terrible but I’ve only met good people. It’s not so bad out here.”</p><p>”No?” Mother said a little bit shocked.”You are saying that that walking abomination of nature is not a monster? This is why she’s here, don’t let her deceive you. Give her this and you’ll see the kind of monster she truly is.” Mother said throwing Cass’s satchel at her. She caught it but before she could react mother was gone. For a brief moment she wondered if mother was right. No she trusted Cass. But then again they were so close to her dream she didn’t want to take any risks. She hid the satchel away and stood there for a moment longer before she felt someone tap on her shoulder.</p><p>”Hey” Cass said softly and she turned around to face her.</p><p>”Are you alright?” Cass asked with a concerned look on her face and she immediately felt bad for hiding this from her. She could still give it to her. But with her mother’s words still fresh in her ears she didn’t dare</p><p>”Yes I’m great, but a little tired I think I’m going to sleep now.”</p><p>”Okay, sleep tight.” Cass said as she laid down on the ground, wrapped herself up in her hair, next to the fire. She tried not to feel too bad and try to sleep but she laid awake until she heard Cass lie down next to her. Now with her close she felt at ease enough to close her eyes.</p>
<h6></h6><p>The next morning she woke up in a tangled mess of hair with Rapunzel half on top of her. Her head was on her chest with her arm sprawled out across her stomach. She couldn’t help but close her eyes again hoping to lay like this for a little while longer.</p><p>Totally a friend thing she told herself as she tried not to move. After a while of enjoying the feeling she opened her eyes again to look at the sleeping girl in her arms.</p><p>She watched the steady rising and falling of her chest and studied her face. Counting freckles on that adorable nose. She got to the count of 13 when she watched bright green eyes flutter open and lock eyes with her.</p><p>”Happy birthday.” She said as Rapunzel was still waking up.</p><p>”Thanks” Rapunzel said as she closed her eyes again almost drifting back to sleep when her eyes shot open and she watched as Rapunzel scrambled off of her.</p><p>”I’m sorry Cass, I must’ve.. in my sleep.” She watched Rapunzel try to apologize and saw her start to blush.</p><p>”It’s fine, it was pretty cold last night. I didn’t mind.” She said as she got to her feet. “So are you ready for the big day?”</p><p>”Oh I am <strong>so</strong> ready for this.” Rapunzel said as she also got up.</p><p>”Let’s get going then.” She said and they continued walking. After a while she thought it took too long and sent Owl to find a horse. He soon came back followed by a horse.</p><p>”Wow. How’d you do that?” Rapunzel asked as she looked at the horse and started to pet it.</p><p>”Let’s just say I have a way with animals.” She said getting on the horse. She didn’t really feel like talking about it now.</p><p>”Do all elves?” Rapunzel asked as she helped her get on the horse right behind her.</p><p>”In a way.” She said.</p><p>She started slowly with the horse, knowing Rapunzel had never been on one and would need to adjust herself. As she slowly increased their speed she felt Rapunzel hold onto her tighter, her arms wrapped around her waist. The feeling made her want to keep going faster.</p><p>They quickly reached the edge of the land and made their way to the bridge that led to the island. She got off first landing on the ground before turning around to help Rapunzel get off. She held her by her waist as she slowly put her on the ground, Rapunzel’s hands on her shoulders. Even as she had put her down they stayed like that for a bit.</p><p>”That was truly amazing.” Rapunzel said as she was the first to let go, and turned to look at the island talking in the sight before her.</p><p>While Rapunzel looked at the island she looked at her. Seeing the amazement in her eyes mad her smile. She never saw the humans as more than hunters, nothing more than murderers, she’d never seen the amazing things they’d made. Humans had made Rapunzel and she felt that it almost made up for all the other things they’d done.</p><p> They walked across the bridge as she pulled up her hood and put her hands away. But Rapunzel took one into her own as she almost dragged her to the gate. Once they entered she didn’t feel like they stood out. Everyone had paint on their faces and was too busy participating in the festivities to notice two more.</p><p>They soon noticed Rapunzel’s unbraided hair would be a problem, with people walking all over it.</p><p>She spotted a group of girls braiding each other’s hair and whistled them over she watched as their eyes grew big and launched at the opportunity to braid that much hair.</p><p>They bought her a silly hat so she wouldn’t have to wear her hood up and she bought Rapunzel a little piece of cloth with the Corona sun symbol on it. And she was reminded that at the end of this already amazing day she’d have to tell Rapunzel the truth.</p><p>They walked all around the market place before ending up at the mosaic of the king and queen with the lost princess.</p><p>”What’s that?” Rapunzel asked.</p><p>”It’s for the lost princess she was taken 18 years ago, today is her birthday and the lanterns are for her, so she’ll find her way home.” She explained.</p><p>They continued to explore the town, visiting the library, painting on the ground and dancing together. She’d never felt connected to her human parts, but today she felt like she fit in, and it was nice.</p><p>Eventually the time came for the lanterns to be released so she led Rapunzel to the docks for a very special evening.</p>
<h6></h6><p>”Where are we going?” She asked as Cass led her through the streets of the town.</p><p>”Just wait, you’ll see.” Cass said smiling at her as she held her hand pulling her along</p><p>They reached the docs and got into a boat together.</p><p>Cass rowed them to the middle of the water waiting for the first lanterns when she started to get nervous.</p><p>”You okay?” Cass asked.</p><p>”I’m terrified. I’ve been dreaming of seeing them my entire life. What if it isn’t everything I thought it would be?”</p><p>”It will be.” Cass said trying to comfort her, and it kind of worked, but still.</p><p>”And what if it is? What then?” She said looking into comforting green eyes.</p><p>”Well that’s the good part I guess. You get to find a brand new dream.” Cass said and she figured Cass was right, she could find a new dream and a new one after that.</p><p>They looked at each other for a while before looking back towards the castle, waiting for the first lanterns.</p><p>They were sitting shoulder to shoulder putting flower into the water when she spotted the first lantern. She almost ran towards the end of the boat to get a better look.</p><p>All around them lanterns were going up into the sky and before long the entire sky was filled with them.</p><p>When she turned around to look at Cass, she was holding two lanterns for them. She quickly sat down opposite her.</p><p>”I have something for you too.” She said as she revealed her satchel with her knife. “I wanted to give it before but I was just scared. But I’m not scared anymore, not with you. You know what I mean?”</p><p>”I do” Cass said as she pushed the satchel away to hand her her lantern. Together they lifted their lanterns into the sky and watched them dance around each other as they themselves had in the square.</p><p>They kept looking around them at all the lanterns, one came close to touching the water so Rapunzel leaned over to lift it into the sky.</p><p>She continued to look at the lanterns around her and then turned her attention to Cass and in that moment she didn’t know which was more beautiful. She watched Cass without that silly hat, looking up at the lanterns, her mouth was open so she could see her little fangs. Cass then turned to look at her and she and Cass both reached out to hold each other’s hands.</p><p>She looked into Cass’s eyes as they got closer together, seeing the lanterns reflected in them, she closed them as they got closer together. They got closer until she could feel her breath on her lips and then.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She leaned in for a kiss. She wanted to keep her eyes open see her reaction as they kissed but she soon regretted that decision.</p><p>A green light behind Rapunzel caught her attention and she pulled back to try and see if she was seeing this right. She watched the figure disappear again and she decided she needed to go there and see for herself it it really was who she thought it was.</p><p>”Is everything alright?” Rapunzel asked as she look at the spot where the figure had been.</p><p>”Yes, there is just something I have to do.” She said.</p><p>They rowed to the bank and she got out taking the satchel with her.</p><p>”I’ll be back soon okay, just stay here.” She said looking at Rapunzel hopefully reassuring her. But she knew it didn’t work, she could feel she was just as nervous as she was.</p><p>”Okay.” Rapunzel said and she started to walk away.</p><p>She made her way past the boulders on the shore and saw the figure of her dad.</p><p>”Dad.” She called out with a shaky voice.</p><p>”No” A voice said. “Elves truly are the dumbest creatures alive.” The voice said again and stepped into the light revealing themselves to be Rapunzel’s mother.</p><p>That was when she realized she’d made a big mistake. She looked back to where the boat was but was met with the sight of the brothers.</p><p>”Just.. Let me go.” She pleaded. She never pleaded with anyone and didn’t do it for herself, she did it for Rapunzel. She didn’t want to leave her. They’d never let her go but she had to try something.</p><p>”Oh no we’ve got something much better planned for you. And for the girl with the magic hair too.” One of the brothers said and they swiftly knocked her out. The last thing on her mind was Rapunzel and if she was going to be okay.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She waited for Cass to come back. She was nervous being alone in the dark out here, but she trusted Cass would come back.</p><p>Then she saw a figure appear that looked like Cass. So she called out to her. “Cass?”  But soon turned out to be the two brothers that had been chasing them earlier.</p><p>”She’s not coming.” One of the men said.</p><p>”What did you do to her?” She said defensively.</p><p>”We didn’t do anything. She left. See for yourself.” The other said as he pointed towards a boat with a figure on it. She trained her eyes and could clearly see it was Cass steering the boat.</p><p>”Cass. Cassandra!” She tried calling out, but she got no reaction. Had Cass really abandoned her?</p><p>”A fair trade, her life for yours. The girl with the magic hair.” The man said wich made her turn around. She couldn’t believe Cass would do that to her.</p><p>”What do you think someone will pay to stay young and healthy forever?” The man said as the other opened a sack to put her in. Scared and alone she didn’t know what to do so she just started to run.</p><p>She made a good start but then her braid got stuck, she tried to pull it loose but it was pretty stuck. Dread started to fill her body as the men must be getting closer but then she heard someone hitting the men and heard them fall to the ground.</p><p>She slowly walked around and saw mother there with a stick.</p><p>”Mother!” She cried as she went to hug her.</p><p>”Are you alright my dear.” Mother said as she released her from the hug and checked her over for injuries.</p><p>”How did you?” She started wanting to know how her mother was here right now. She was glad that she was there, she’d saved her.</p><p>”I was so worried about you, so I followed you. And then I saw you get attacked and I had to do something.” Mother explained. “Quick let’s go before they come to.” Mother said as she tried to pull her along but she stood there for a moment longer looking out over the water. Looking after the boat Cass was on. Cass who abandoned her and betrayed her. She still couldn’t believe it. And to think she’d started..</p><p>Tears in her eyes, she turned to mother who opened her arm and she ran towards them. Mother held her as tears fell from her eyes.</p><p>”You were right mother. You were right about everything.” She said as she thought about Cass. She had been a monster after all, like mother had said.</p><p>They walked as Mother held her close.</p>
<h6></h6><p>When she came too she tried to move but felt she’d been tied to the boat, with her hands tied to the wheel. She started moving a lot hoping the rope would loosen and she could escape. She then noticed a crown in her hand. They’d set her up, she heard guard shouting and running towards her. She’d definitely be killed for this, they thought she’d stolen the crown. They untied her from the boat but put a rope around her neck that would tighten if she resisted. Like some animal.</p><p>They put shackles around her wrists and ankles. She couldn’t do anything, she has only once before felt so powerless.</p><p>The next morning she woke up in a cell and she was surprised she was still alive. Her head hurt so much as memories from last night came flooding back to her. How after throwing her in here they’d cut off her horns to sell to dark magicians. She’d thrashed around the room trying to get them to stop. She tried to tell them about Rapunzel, about the princess but they ignored her.</p><p>She slowly reached up to touch them, hoping she’d feel them there. But she could feel the sticky blood in her hair and knew it had been real. She touched them anyway. She covered her mouth to muffle the sound of a sob escaping. She quickly got herself together as she heard footsteps coming to her cell. The captain came into view as he opened the cell.</p><p>She got to her feet from her place on the floor.</p><p>”Where are we going?” She asked.</p><p>”May the gods have no mercy on your rotten soul.” The captain said and she knew she was headed to the guillotine. They’d probably sell her head to hunters so they could take credit for her murder.</p><p>She whistled loudly hoping Owl would hear it and get her some help.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She sat on her bed as mother took the flowers from her hair and brushed it. She was still trying to process all that had happened. She’d had the best  day in her life that at the same time was the worst.</p><p>”There, like it never happened.” Mother said as she got the last of the flowers. “Now wash up for supper, I’m making hazelnut soup.” She heard her mother say but she didn’t register it.</p><p>”I really did try, Rapunzel. I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark selfish and cruel. If it even finds the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it.”</p><p>She sat on her bed as mother left. She decided to lie down. She took out her little piece of cloth Cassandra had bought for her, it still felt surreal. She looked at the Corona sun symbol then at the ceiling. She stared at it for a minute when she saw the Corona sun symbol in one of her paintings. She looked at it then back at the cloth to make sure she was seeing it right. Then she started to see the sun everywhere, in all of her paintings.</p><p>She got off the bed still looking at the ceiling when she felt like a memory flooded her mind. She remembered as a baby she had that symbol above her crib. The parents at her crib resembled the people she’d seen on the mosaic. She remembered what Cass had told her about the lost princess, how they released the lanterns for her. She always felt like the lanterns were meant for her. Now she knew why. Her mother had lied to her, she was the one who’d stolen her from her parents. She wondered for a moment if she’d made her think Cass had left her.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She walked down the hall as she passed other cells. When she passed one with the brothers in it. She got filled with strength and rage as she subdued the two guards that were holding her. She rushed towards one of the brothers and grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him against the bars.</p><p>”How did you know about her. Tell me!” She yelled in his face.</p><p>”I-It wasn’t us. It was the old lady.” He said.</p><p>”Old lady.” She said realizing he was talking about Rapunzel’s mother. She knew she was in danger then. Guards rushed to her side to get her under control but she fought to be free to get to Rapunzel. Again she tried to tell them about her, how she was in danger and had to let her go.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She stumbled against her dresser. Her ‘mother’ heard it and called out for her.</p><p>”Rapunzel” She heard her say. “What’s going on up there?”</p><p>She was still coming to term with the fact she’s the lost princess and the fact that her ‘mother’ lied to her for 18 years. She could hear her ‘mother’ walk up the stairs. She walked out of her room, pushing the curtains aside.</p><p>”I’m the lost princess.” She breathed out.</p><p>”Please speak up, Rapunzel. You know how I hate the mumbling.”</p><p>”I’m the lost princess.” She said. “Aren’t I” She said looking straight at her ‘mother’. “Did I mumble, Mother.” She said stepping forwards letting go of the curtains. “Or should I even call you that.”</p><p>’Mother’ looked at her with a shocked expression before she started talking. “Oh Rapunzel, do you even hear yourself. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question.” Mother said trying to hug her, but she pushed her away.</p><p>”It was you. It was all you!” She said.</p><p>”Everything I did was to protect you.” ‘Mother’ said confirming what she suspected. She was the lost princess and she had stolen her from her family. She pushed past her to walk down the stairs.</p><p>”Rapunzel” Gothel started.</p><p>”I’ve spent my entire life hiding from people who would use me for my power.” She started. Gothel tried to interrupt her but she wouldn’t let her, not this time.</p><p>”When I should’ve been hiding from you.” She said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>”Where will you go. She won’t be there for you.”</p><p>”What did you do to her.” She asked.</p><p>”That creature will be guillotined for her crimes.”</p><p>”No” She said. She hadn’t committed any crimes and didn’t deserve to die.</p><p>”Now, now it’s alright. Everything is as it should be.” Gothel said as he reached out to pet her head.</p><p>She stopped her, grabbing her hand and holding her by her wrist. “No. You were wrong about the world and you were wrong about me.” She said as Gothel tried to free herself from her strong grip. “And I will never let you use my hair again.” She said as she let go of her arm. Gothel stumbled backwards against the mirror and it fell on the ground.</p><p>She turned to walk away, to get out of here, find Cass and rescue her.</p>
<h6></h6><p>They dragged her along as they reached a closed door. The captain banged on the door and ordered for the person to open it. But they wouldn’t. Then while the captain was busy two men she recognized from the pub quickly subdued the guards holding her. When the captain turned back around she was gone.</p><p>The men helped her unlock the shackles around her ankles so she could run. They ran towards a courtyard, where they soon were surrounded. They got rid of the shackled around her wrists and told her to put her head in, arms in and knees apart. Before she knew it she was flying through the air and landed on top of the horse she’d called to ride them to Corona. Owl flew next to her as the horse started riding.</p><p>”Owl. You amazing bird. You heard my call.” She said as she grabbed the horses hair as she told him to run faster. “Let’s go find Rapunzel.</p><p>They kept riding faster as they crossed the bridge and before she knew it she was jumping off the horse as they reached the tower.</p><p>”Rapunzel!” She yelled. She could climb up there, she’d done it before but she was still weak from losing blood.</p><p>She was about to start climbing the tower when golden hair fell from the tower. She grabbed it and quickly climbed to the top. She crawled through the window and go to her feet.</p><p>”Rapunzel, I thought I’d never see you again” She said, but then she saw Rapunzel shackled tied to a post with something covering her mouth. She moved towards her when she felt something sharp against her stomach, and soon she felt the stab that followed. She fell to her knees as she put her hand to the place she’d been stabbed, trying to stop the bleeding.</p><p>”Look what you’ve done Rapunzel.” She heard Gothel say. She wanted to speak up, to tell her it wasn’t her fault. But she couldn’t she was in too much pain.</p><p>”Don’t worry dear, our secret will die with her.” Gothel said as she stepped over her. She could hear Gothel loosen the shackles around the post and tried to drag Rapunzel away.</p>
<h6></h6><p>”We are going where no one will ever find you again.” Gothel said through gritted teeth. “Enough already. Stop fighting me Rapunzel”</p><p>”No, I won’t stop. For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight.” She said full of conviction. She wouldn’t stop fighting until she was free of her. “But if you let me save her, I will go with you.” She said.</p><p>”No don’t, Rapunzel” She heard Cass say.</p><p>”I’ll never run. I’ll never try to run. Just let me heal her and you and I will be together forever like you want. Everything will be as it was. I promise.” She said signaling to Gothel she meant it, she would never break a promise and Gothel knew this.”Just let me heal her.”</p>
<h6></h6><p>Gothel unlocked Rapunzel’s shackles and put them around her tying her to the stairs.</p><p>”In case you have any plans about following us.” Gothel said.</p><p>Rapunzel rushed over to her brushing her hair away. She tried sitting up against the stairs but kept coughing.

</p><p>”What did they do to you?” Rapunzel said as she gently touched her cut off horns, that were now so short they were buried in her bushy hair. Rapunzel then brushed her hand away to look at the stab wound. “Everything will be okay though.” Rapunzel said as she watched her gather some of her hair.</p><p>”No, Rapunzel.” She said as she pushed her hands away.</p><p>”I promise, you have to trust me okay. Just breathe.” Rapunzel said trying to force her hair closer.</p><p>”I can’t let you do that.” She said looking into her eyes trying to convince her not to give up on her freedom.</p><p>”And I can’t let you die.” Rapunzel said with tears in her eyes.</p><p>”But if you do this then you’ll die.” She said. “Besides there are things that are worth a lot more.” She said trying to convince her not to do it.</p><p>”You’re going to be alright.” Rapunzel said caressing her cheek. She watched as Rapunzel took a breath and was about to start singing. She had to do something.</p><p>”Rapunzel.” She said getting her attention. She lifted her hand from the stab wound and used it to brush some of Rapunzel’s hair out of her face. She leaned in, as did Rapunzel. She then held Rapunzel close as she took a shard of the broken mirror and threw it at Gothel, hitting its target perfectly in the jugular.</p><p>”Cass”</p><p>That was the last thing she remembered before everything turning black.</p>
<h6></h6><p>She was shocked when Cass threw the knife, she hadn’t seen that coming. She looked at Gothel as she stumbled against the wall then turned back to  watch Cass slump against the stars and her hands fell to the side.</p><p>Gothel tried to walk towards them but tripped over her hair, with the help of Pascal, and fell out the window. She tried to reach out for her, why she didn’t know.</p><p>She waited for a moment as she processed Gothel dying. Then she quickly turned her attention back to Cass. She took her head and pulled her head into her lap</p><p>”Cassandra, no.” She said as she tried to get her to wake up. She felt her move for a bit and saw her eyes flutter open and close. “No stay with me.” She said as she put Cass’s hand on her hair and started to sing, hoping she had some magic left.</p><p>”Rapunzel” She heard Cass say softly.</p><p>She lowered their hands from her head and looked at her. “Why did you do that.”</p><p>”So you’d be free” Cass said. Then she felt her go lip in her arms as her eyes closed one last time.</p><p>She quickly gathered some of her hair and put it on the wound and started to sing, hoping she wasn’t too late.

</p><p>
  <em>Heal what has been hurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Change the fate’s design.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Save what has been lost.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bring back what once was mine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What once was mine.</em>
</p><p>She opened her eyes and studied her face hoping to see a sign of life. She waited with bated breath as nothing changed. Just as she started to lose hope she felt her move in her arms as her eyes fluttered open.</p><p>”Rapunzel”</p><p>”Cassandra?” She whispered. She took a moment to take in the sight before her. Cass who was alive.</p><p>”Did I ever tell you that I love you?” Cass said and she lurched forward enveloping Cass in a hug. Holding her close, feeling her warmth.</p><p>They stayed like that for a bit just holding each other. Then when they pulled away she went in again but now for a long overdue kiss. Initially stunned, Cass soon kissed her back.</p>
<h6></h6><p>Together they left the tower, walking hand in hand. Rapunzel had to help her onto the horse since she was still weak after getting stabbed and dying then coming back.</p><p>They slowly rode towards the castle, to reunite Rapunzel with her parents. They rode across the bridge beyond the gate and up towards the palace doors. Rapunzel talked to the guards and told them not to arrest her again since she was the one who’d found her.</p><p>They were told to wait and she wanted to leave to give them some privacy but the look Rapunzel gave her made her stay, she could sense she wanted her near. They held hands as they waited, they looked out over the town where they’d celebrated the day before.</p><p>They heard the door open and she watched as the king and queen walked out. She let go of her hand as Rapunzel took a step forward. She watched as the queen was the first to take Rapunzel into her arms, the king soon followed.</p><p>She watched as the family finally reunited after 18 long years. During their hug they sank to the ground. The queen looked at her and she quickly looked away feeling like she was intruding. But then the queen held out her hand for her to take and soon she was pulled into the hug with them. She could see the apology in her eyes and while it wouldn’t make up for what they took, it was a start.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The unfinished second chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is, the unfinished second chapter. Please don't ask me to finish it. I havent looked at this fic for months so all motivation to finish this story is gone. I do however have a summary of what I wanted this fic to look like so I'll add another chapter with the summary of the rest of the story.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been living in the palace for half a year now and she was starting to get restless. They moved into the palace after the reunion. The thought had been kind of nice to have people around to tend to her every need, but the reality was very different, most people just ignored her or worse cursed at her presence. Rapunzel had made things better, she’d been able to convince her father to retreat his armies and put a stop to the war from their kingdom. Rapunzel had also organized classes to educate the people of Corona about the war and about magical beings.</p>
<p>Life in the palace had definitely improved, and people’s treatment of her did too. But Rapunzel had been so busy they hadn’t been able to spend much time together.</p>
<p>At first they had been assigned different rooms. Rapunzel had a room waiting for her and they’d put her on almost the other side of the castle. But Rapunzel had demanded she’d have a room near hers. That first night they’d tried to sleep in their own rooms but Rapunzel soon came over to her room to sleep together. It had been like that for a while until she suggested they sleep in Rapunzel’s bed it was much bigger and would be more comfortable than her bed. Since then they’d always slept together, they ate together but that was it. But it was a good reason that they didn’t spend much time together, Rapunzel was ending a war, pretty much on her own. Yes she helped where she could but she felt like a fish out of water  here.</p>
<p>Even though she saw Rapunzel every day she couldn’t feel farther away. So she planned a free afternoon in Rapunzel’s schedule that they would spend together.</p>
<p>She hid behind a hedge hoping to surprise Rapunzel when she walked around the corner.</p>
<p>So when Rapunzel walked around the corner she swept her off her feet picking her up by her hips and spinning them around.</p>
<p>”Gotcha.” She said as she gave Rapunzel a kiss on the cheek from behind.</p>
<p>Rapunzel turned around in her arms. “Hey you.” Rapunzel said as she put her arms around her neck, her own hands still firmly on her hips.</p>
<p>”Did I surprise you?” She asked with a playful grin.</p>
<p>Rapunzel just smiled back at her and she knew she didn’t. “How?” She asked.</p>
<p>Rapunzel went to touch her little horns that had started peaking quite a bit out of her hair again.</p>
<p>”I keep forgetting how much bigger they’ve gotten. It took me a lifetime to get them to the size they were and now they’re almost halfway back.” She said. Her horns had always been smaller than the other kids her age which had caused her to be insecure growing up but not anymore. Not with Rapunzel.</p>
<p>”Are you ready for our date?” She asked wanting to spend some quality time with her.. she didn’t know exactly what they were, they hadn’t had time to talk about it.</p>
<p>”Remember my plan to visit the other four kingdoms to convince them to end the war?” She nodded, she remembered it had been a plan the two of them had come up with. But how did that matter when they were supposed to have their date.</p>
<p>”Well I finally convinced my dad to go and we leave tomorrow.” Rapunzel said with a sheepish look on her face.</p>
<p>”That’s great. Let’s celebrate.” She said as she took Rapunzel’s hand to lead her to their room where she’d prepared lunch and she would teach her elvish.</p>
<p>But Rapunzel stayed in her place. “Cass.” Rapunzel started and she knew what she was going to say.</p>
<p>”No, don’t tell me you have to go make a plan with your dad and his advisors. Don’t tell me we have to cancel our date again.”</p>
<p>”I’m sorry Cass.”</p>
<p>”You know what it’s fine. Go.” She said “I guess it’s just that important.”</p>
<p>”Thanks for understanding.” Rapunzel said as she gave her a quick peck on her cheek. She didn’t understand but there was no use fighting about it, so she just let her go.</p>
<p>She knew Rapunzel felt bad about it, just never bad enough to say no whenever anyone asked her to do something. She understood the importance of this coming between them, but the other things had been so minor. In the beginning she just chalked it up to Raps wanting to learn everything about how to be a princess but now after half a year she started to question if she actually wanted to be with her, that maybe all those other things were just excuses not to spend time with her.</p>
<p>She didn’t like feeling so insecure. Raps had to learn how to be a princess and at the same time make peace. Her being insecure felt like she was just adding to that stress.</p>
<p>She felt like she needed to clear her head, so she left the island behind, took some weapons and went into the woods. She spent some time hitting trees with different things, stabbing it with her knife, shooting at it with arrows, hitting it with her sword, until she felt better. When she returned she didn’t feel much better but at least she had let her anger out on a tree and not Rapunzel, she didn’t want to hurt her.</p>
<p>She returned to their room to find handmaidens packing their clothes into suitcases for their travel tomorrow. She wasn’t hungry so she went for a walk around the gardens.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>After spending the rest of her day with her dad and his advisors talking about a plan to convince the king of the Dark kingdom to retreat his forces. If they managed to do that it would mean the end of the fighting along the border, so this had to be perfect. The Dark kingdoms border was the longest of all the kingdoms, only Equis shared a small border with Xandor and they didn’t really actively participated in the war for quite some time now.</p>
<p>She walked past the kitchen to grab something small to eat so she could go up to Cass. She really wanted to talk to her. She never liked blowing off their dates, she knew Cass told her she didn’t mind but she knew that wasn’t true.</p>
<p>Before she’d always been so in sync with Cass, she could always tell what she was feeling but as the pressure of being princess started to grow their time together suffered, so did their bond.</p>
<p>She walked over to their room to find it empty and dark. She quickly looked underneath the covers making sure Cass wasn’t there. She tried to think of a place Cass could be when she remembered one of their first nights together. She’d walked to Cass’s room to sleep with her but she found it empty, she had searched the entire castle that night to find her in the garden. So that was where she went.</p>
<p>She stepped onto the grass and saw the soft glow of a blue light. She walked towards it not knowing what it was. When she got closer she saw it was Cass’s hair. Was her hair really blue or was she seeing things. And if it was had she paid so little attention to her that she hadn’t noticed when she saw her earlier.</p>
<p>When Cass was looking at the stars but when she heard her approach she turned to face her and she saw one of her eyes was also bright blue.</p>
<p>”Hey.” She said as she sat down opposite of her. “Is this new?” She asked talking about the hair.</p>
<p>”Not necessarily. But it only gets this blue in the light of the full moon. It comes and goes as the phases of the moon.” Cass explained then looked back up to the stars.</p>
<p>”I like it.” She said as she looked up just in time to see a shooting star. “Ooh, make a wish.” She said as she closed her eyes to make one.</p>
<p>”What did you wish for?” Cass asked looking at her.</p>
<p>”You’re not supposed to tell, then it won’t come true.” She said. “But I wished for us to spend more time together soon.” She said with a smile, after seeing Cass’s disappointed face.</p>
<p>”Let’s get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us.” Cass said getting up extending her hand to help her up.</p>
<p>They walked back to their room together still holding hands. She had wanted to talk to her but it seemed like Cass didn’t want to and she didn’t want to push her, out of fear she’d push her away. But not pushing also seemed to create a wedge between them, she didn’t really know what to do.</p>
<p>The next day they got onto a ship to sail for a big part to the kingdom. It would take a couple days off their journey, but it would still take them three days to get there. As they got onto the ship she could feel Cass’s grip on her hand tighten and she stayed below deck for the rest of the day. She stayed above deck to look at all of the animals living in the water, birds in the sky. She wished she could share this feeling with Cass, she thought about going to get her but she decided against it. She had a feeling Cass didn’t really like being out on the open water. They’d been on the little boat together to watch the lantern but it had been a small boat and not a ship and there had been land around them.</p>
<p>She didn’t see Cass again until she went to join her in bed to sleep. The next morning they woke up to someone yelling for her. They had reached the Dark kingdom. There they got onto horses and into carriages. For a couple hours they sat in a carriage together as Cass slept. She looked very pale, like she’d been sick. Sea sickness would explain why Cass didn’t like being out on the rocky waves.</p>
<p>When Cass woke up she looked just as pale. She’d told her she was going to get some fresh air by riding on one of the horses. She had nodded as Cass exited the carriage. She tried reading some books but couldn’t really focus on anything.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>She was putting up their tent when Rapunzel came over. She was still feeling sick from the ship and wasn’t really in the mood for talking to her. She was sure she’d push her to talk about it. But she’d rather just sit out this headache and be left alone. But this was going to happen.</p>
<p>”Cass, can we talk?” Raps asked in that way that would get her to do anything.</p>
<p>”Talk about what?” She asked playing dumb hoping she’d just leave it alone.</p>
<p>”Talk about the reason why you’re avoiding me.” She paused for a moment but soon continued putting their stuff in the tent as if she didn’t hear her.</p>
<p>”Cass.” Raps said touching her hand, stopping her in her tracks. “I know you’ve been avoiding me, and I know it’s not because you’re feeling sick.” Raps looked at her with those big eyes, it almost made her crack but she didn’t. “Please talk to me.”</p>
<p>”There’s nothing to talk about.”</p>
<p>”Please whatever it is you can tell me.” This is what made her snap.</p>
<p>”You wanna know.” She said and Rapunzel nodded her head.</p>
<p>I feel useless.

</p><p>For the past couple days Rapunzel had been caught up in meetings with the Dark king. Who, from what Rapunzel had told her, was a fair man and seemed willing to consider ending the war.</p>
<p>She had spent her days wandering around the castle. She discovered all the guarded rooms and wondered what was behind them. She wanted to know how sincere this king was. She was sneaking around the castle when she discovered a secret passage and followed it.</p>
<p>She exited the passage and entered a room filled with jars that contained all kind of magical creatures. She knew this place felt off. So there was a dark magician somewhere and she already suspected someone, Adira. She had stared at her as she entered the castle with Rapunzel. She had been watching whenever she was around, she had been watching too but she had a good reason to distrust her, at least now she did.</p>
<p>She quietly looked around some more. She looked at the ground and saw scuff marks meaning that the bookshelf against the wall could move. She tried pushing and pulling but it wouldn’t budge. Then she noticed the dust on the books, she noticed the dust on all of the books except one. She pulled on it to look at it but it wouldn’t come out, it did however make the bookshelf move aside revealing a hidden panel in the wall. She pried it open using her knife to find… She couldn’t believe it. A dragon egg. Not any dragon egg she noticed it was the egg of the dragon queen. She thought it was destroyed along with the queen.</p>
<p>She gently picked up the egg, feeling the life inside it. Then she heard a door open. She put the egg in her satchel, it barely fit but it would do for now. She put the panel back and pushed the book back in. the bookshelf moved back to its original position and she quickly entered the hidden passage. She needed to find Rapunzel.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>She was in the middle of a negotiation with her father and the king when Cass came bursting in.</p>
<p>”Rapunzel.”</p>
<p>”Sorry your majesty.” She said as she turned towards Cassandra.</p>
<p>”What is it? I’m kind of in the middle of something important.”</p>
<p>”I need to talk to you. Alone.” Cassandra said with a sense of urgency. She excused herself and followed her out of the room. “Not here.” Cass said as she led her away into some sort of broom closet.</p>
<p>”Cassandra, what could be so important I had to get away from a meeting that would literally create peace across all the lands.</p>
<p>”This.” Cassandra said pulling an egg from her satchel.</p>
<p>”An egg?” She said.</p>
<p>”Not just any egg though, this is a dragon egg, the egg of the dragon queen. We need to return it.”</p>
<p>”How did you find this?” She asked as she took the egg and felt it in her hands.</p>
<p>”I was exploring.”</p>
<p>”So you were sneaking around.” She concluded from Cass’s words.</p>
<p>”Yes but I found this, along with a whole room filled with magical creatures. All in jars.” Cass said taking the egg back and putting it away in her bag. “There’s a dark magician here.”</p>
<p>”I think it’s Adira.” Cass said.</p>
<p>”No way. Adira has been so helpful in convincing the king.” She said. “Why do you think it’s her anyway, did you see her.</p>
<p>”Not exactly no.” Cass said. “But I heard someone enter just as I was about to leave. It has to be her.”</p>
<p>”Cass, it can’t be her. Adira was with me in the meeting, how could she have been in two places at once. We can ask the king about it and then we’ll decide what to do with it.”</p>
<p>”Raps we can’t trust them.”</p>
<p>”Yes we can, he’s a good man. He’s already started to retreat his forces.” She said leaving Cass in the broom closet to rejoin the meeting.</p>
<h6></h6>
<p>She couldn’t believe Rapunzel didn’t trust her instincts, or seemed like she believed her about the importance of the egg.</p>
<p>At dinner that night she sat down to Rapunzel but didn’t feel like talking. The others did as she pushed her dinner around on her plate.</p>
<p>”Do you not like our food?” The king asked as he had caught her.</p>
<p>”No I do. It’s very tasty. Thank you your grace.” She lied as she put some food in her mouth. She didn’t have to eat as much as regular humans, besides humans didn’t know how to properly prepare food.</p>
<p>”How do you enjoy yourself in our castle.” Matthews asked. “Found anything interesting?”</p>
<p>This made her look up from her food, she didn’t meet his eyes. It was him, she’d been so obsessed over Adira she had forgotten to look past her. “I enjoy myself just fine. Thank you.” She said hoping she hadn’t given herself away with that reaction.</p>
<p>From that moment she took a more active role in conversation hoping to draw attention away from her. After dinner she’d talk to Rapunzel again. She had to believe her, if not. Well then she’d just have to go alone. She knew if the egg wasn’t returned they’d never truly have peace. The elves and dragons wouldn’t fall for it. They had been too hurt by the humans to accept peace, too proud too.</p>
<p>After dinner they walked to their room where she shut the door behind her.</p>
<p>”It’s Matthews.” They both said at the same time.</p>
<p>”You believe me?” She asked.</p>
<p>”Yes, he was the only one who wasn’t there today. He was in the beginning but then excused himself returning while we were talking.”</p>
<p>”You see why we have to leave right?”</p>
<p>”I do, but I don’t think sneaking off into the night would be the best way to do that. I’ll talk to my dad, he’ll stay to reassure the king retreats all his forces. Then he’ll travel to the other kingdoms to tell them about making peace, so they can retreat their forces too. I think they’ll be happy about that.”</p>
<p>”Sounds like a plan.” She said.</p>
<p>”Almost, how do we distract Matthews, I’m assuming he knows the egg is gone. Once he knows we’re gone he’ll try to stop us.”</p>
<p>”What could he do. We’ll be long gone by then.”</p>
<p>”But my parents will still be here.”</p>
<p>”You’re right. How much longer do we have to stay here?”</p>
<p>”Two more days.”</p>
<p>”Okay so we leave all together, but then go our separate ways. We’d have to move on foot so we don’t attract too much attention.” She said.</p>
<p>”That means you’ll have to stay out of trouble for two more days.” Rapunzel said ruffling her hair. “Think you can do that?”</p>
<p>”No problem, I’ve found all the other secret passages anyway.” she said earning herself a playful shove. This right there felt like them again. Like they had reconnected.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again please don't ask me to finish it it'll make me feel bad to ignore you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. summary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is what I wanted in the rest of the story. I hope this can give you some closure.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Act 2: live in castle together they advocate for peace, and Corona no longer takes part in war. they visit the other 4 human kingdoms to talk about peace. in dark kingdom they find egg of the dragon prince run away to return the egg to the dragons left. parents stay behind to make peace with other kingdoms. travel through dark kingdom, talk about failed dates, cass still angry, forced to talk about it. talk about better communication ,talk about moonstone betrothal stone. asks if married, no but talk about ex, not that much. Talk about magical bond,egg hatches, something triggers it.  knows a place that’s safe to stay for a couple days to rest. go there, lake cabin. raps goes swimming cass doesn’t, claims she doesn’t like it. sits on pier, raps pushes her in. cass can’t swim scared of water. almost drown, big fight. don’t sleep together that night. next day raps forces cass to talk about feelings after raps almost dies cuz of lake monster after cass rescues raps gets to talk now, yes pain, but together stronger smaller chance of death. raps asks cass to be her girlfriend. raps want to take cass on date, cass doesn’t want to go not necessary for her , raps keeps dropping hints while they are traveling every time they pass a town. Eventually raps gets mad at tiny thing, small fight and raps tells her why she wants to go on date. Not always about what cass want but also her needs. needs a date, needs a sense of normalcy. awkward night. raps next day afternoon goes to market to buy food. Cass prepares a dinner. With butterfly bow tie, candles, decked table, Zym helped. raps comes back they happy. continue journey. reach border.</p>
<p>Act 3: Great tree. find reverse incantation, cass saves her from it. sugracha kidnaps zym, has to use reverse incantation to kill sugracha and bet zym back. cass had burned trying to get her out. stay hidden for a few days before moving. move slowly through Xadia. are able to stay at inns now that they’re in Xadia. need to get to sky elves who used to protect the egg. they live up north in mountains, need to hike there. go to focal area of primal moon magic, v romantic learn about ziti, startouch elf, in village at foot of mountain find ex girlfriend thought to be dead but not. Go out for dinner three of them, raps suspicious and jealous, cass tells her nothing to worry about, known her since we were kids, finds it cute, reassures her she only has eyes for her. raps was right, ex is dead, illusionist tried to trap them and kill Zym. King of other kingdom paid assassin’s to kill them. Big epic fight but get away, friends from village help them and stop assassin’s. make their way up the mountain, find focal area for sun magic. share a moment there before disturbed by Zym acting weird. turns out sunfire elves still live there, they get captured until they explain and are welcomed and accompanied up the mountain. Reach the top and cut to epilogue.</p>
<p>Epilogue.<br/>working towards peace in all human kingdoms, dark magic outlawed, cass worked in human world to act as spokesperson, raps in Xadia for couple years, saw each other four times a year. Now live in corona happy together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wants to take this and finish it go ahead. But if you do please let me know and like give me credit for the idea.</p>
<p>That's it. Maybe I'll see you again when I've finished one of my fics I still have motivation for to write.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again if you want me to post what I have for the second chapter let me know and I will just know I won't ever finish that chapter. But the fic is also able to just stay a oneshot which is why I posted it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>